This application relates to a combustion liner with cooling structure for a hula seal.
Gas turbine engines are known, and include a compressor section compressing air and delivering it downstream to a combustion section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel in the combustion section and burned. Products of the combustion pass downstream to a turbine section.
A combustion liner directs the products of combustion from the combustion section downstream to the turbine section. The combustion liner becomes quite hot during operation. As such, it is known to provide cooling air to cool the combustion liner.
A downstream end of the combustion liner typically fits into a transition duct which is connected to the turbine section. A hula seal attached to the combustion liner provides a slidable connection to the transition duct. Since there can be a good deal of relative expansion between the transition duct and the combustion liner, the two components are allowed to slide relative to each other. The hula seal provides a spring bias to hold the combustion liner in the transition duct, but still allow the sliding movement.
In the past, it is known to provide cooling air to a location between the hula seal and the combustion liner. A plurality of ridges are formed in an outer periphery of the combustion liner to provide cooling air paths. This design does not provide as efficient heat transfer as is desired.